Mugolskie przedszkole
by coolness1
Summary: Powojenne, brak magii, SS/HG. Po śmierci Voldemorta nastąpiło wielkie wyładowanie magiczne. Czy czarodziejom uda się odzyskać magię? Co ma z tym wspólnego Dumbledore, Sara Snape i zniknięcie Charliego Weasleya? I kim jest Michael Janson?
1. Prolog

**A / N: **Dziewczynka, która się pojawia w tym opowiadaniu jest dość _marysuowata_, jak już pewna osoba trafnie zauważyła. Ma to jednak cel, zostanie to wyjaśnione mniej więcej w trzecim-czwartym rozdziale, choć zaczyna się wyjaśniać już na koniec rozdziału drugiego.

**Prolog **

Na ulicy Abbey Road, mieszczącej się w północno-zachodniej części Londynu, tuż przy Abbey Road Studios, gdzie niegdyś znany zespół rockowy „The Beatles" nagrywał swoje albumy, mieściło się małe przedszkole. Naprawdę było małe. Szary budynek z siedmioma pomieszczeniami – nic więcej. Szatnia, stołówka, dwie łazienki i trzy sale przedszkolne – to było całe przedszkole. Nic niezwykłego, prawda?

A jednak coś w tym miejscu było innego. Przedszkole to należało do zwyczajnych – chodziły do niego normalne dzieci, nie mające zielonego pojęcia o magii. No oczywiście po za opowieściami o królewnach, rycerzach, smokach i złych czarownicach. Ale to były bajki, a nie prawdziwa magia. „Inność" tego przedszkola polegała na tym, że znakomitą większość kadry przedszkola stanowili niegdysiejsi czarodzieje. Czarodzieje, którzy po stracie magii, rozpoczęli pracę w mugolskim miejscu. Dodając sobie otuchy, pozostali przy sobie. Nie byli charłakami, co to, to nie. Gdyby ich nazwano charłakami, trzeba by tak mówić o wszystkich czarodziejach.

Po pokonaniu przez Harry'ego Pottera Voldemorta, nastąpiło wielkie wyładowanie magiczne – magia odeszła i już nie wróciła. Czarodzieje stracili coś, bez czego wcześniej nie wyobrażali sobie życia. Część nauczyła się żyć bez magii, inni umarli po stracie tej najlepszej kochanki, która wcześniej zawsze była przy nich. Ofiar wojny było wiele, jednakże to było nic w porównaniu z tym ilu czarodziejów umarło po stracie magii. Magia była dla niektórych jak narkotyk – bez niej nie radzili sobie. To była klęska na skalę światową. Najwięcej umarło czarodziejów czystokrwistych. Już wcześniej było ich niewielu, teraz została zaledwie garstka.

Niegdysiejsi czarodzieje, którzy przeżyli, wtopili się w otoczenie. Porzucili swe długie szaty, zastępując je zwykłymi jeansami i t-shirtami. Zaczęli pracować w miejscach mugolskich. Rozpoczęli życie u boku osób niemagicznych, nie tracąc jednak kontaktu z ludźmi swojego pokroju. Ich dzieci wychowywały się z dziećmi mugoli – coś co kiedyś niektórym wydawało się nierealne, teraz było jak najbardziej na miejscu. Dzieci czarodziejów już nie wierzyły w magię, nie w taką prawdziwą. Magia była dla nich jedynie bajką.

W szarym przedszkolu na Abbey Road, pięciu z siedmiu pracowników było niegdyś czarodziejami. Pozostałymi dwoma byli najzwyklejsi mugole, którzy nie mieli nigdy dowiedzieć się o magii. Żyli w błogiej nieświadomości, że kiedyś istniała inna społeczność, mająca zupełnie inne zwyczaje niż oni.

Do tego przedszkola, znajdującego się w Londynie, wchodziło się przez niegdyś brązowe drzwi. Teraz były one ozdobione, choć „ozdobione" nie jest w tym wypadku dobrym słowem, graffiti, głoszącymi sprośne teksty. Chuligani, zawsze i wszędzie, niezależnie od czasów, istnieli i prowadzili swą działalność, niszcząc wszelkie przybytki dobra publicznego i nie tylko.

Dwa, niewielkie okna przedszkola wychodziły na ulicę, reszta na mały ogródek, w którym mieścił się plac zabaw – dwie huśtawki i piaskownica.

Tak się zdarzyło, że dnia, kiedy po końcu nastąpił wreszcie początek i powoli zaczęły toczyć się wydarzenia, zmierzające do przywrócenia porządku w świecie czarodziejów i powrotu magii, była brzydka, wręcz paskudna pogoda. Padał deszcz, wiał wiatr i było okropnie zimno. Nic więc dziwnego, że wszystkie dzieci schroniły się w przedszkolu, gdzie przeprowadzały z nimi zajęcia przedszkolanki.

Wyjątek stanowiła mała, sześcioletnia dziewczynka o czarnych, długich włosach. Sara Snape – tak się nazywała. Sześciolatka ta była dzieckiem najzwyczajniej w świecie dziwnym. Była córką niegdysiejszego czarodzieja, nie wierzyła w magię, nienawidziła bajek, uważając je za stek bzdur i była poważna jak na swój wiek. Jej czarne włosy sięgały do ramion, niebieskie oczy niebywale iskrzyły się, kiedy opowiadała o czymś z ożywieniem, gestykulując. Przez lekko zadarty nosek do góry sprawiała wrażenie nieco kapryśnego dziecka. Jednak nadawało jej to pewnego uroku i każdy kto na nią spojrzał, mówił: Patrzcie jakie śliczne dziecko! Na pewno wyrośnie na piękność! Mówili tak o niej, choć nie była obdarzona specjalną urodą.

Korzystając z nieuwagi przedszkolanki, która próbowała zaprowadzić porządek wśród sześcioletnich dzieci, dziewczynka wymknęła się na dwór i usiadła na huśtawce. Podwinęła nogi, które po chwili objęła ramionami i leciutko zaczęła się bujać. Siedząc tak, myślała. O życiu, o śmierci… Tematy dość niezwykłe jak na tak małe dziecko. Jednakże Sara była wychowywana w dość nietypowej rodzinie. Mimo że magii już nie było, jej ojciec uparł się, że wychowa ją tak, jak na arystokratkę przystało. Sztywne reguły, określone zachowania, kodeks rycerski – to wszystko miała wpajane od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Jej matka nie żyła – zabiła ją niemożność czarowania. Życie bez magii okazało się dla niej zbyt trudne. Wychowywał, a raczej kształcił ją ojciec. Nie interesowały go jej uczucia, smutki, radości – chciał tylko by przestrzegała pewnych reguł i robiła to, co się od niej wymagało. Dziewczynka nigdy nie zaznała ojcowskiej miłości, a matka umarła gdy była jeszcze niemowlęciem. Dlatego też dorosła zbyt wcześnie, nigdy nie miała prawdziwego dzieciństwa.

Samotna łza spłynęła po policzku Sary. Mimo tego wszystkiego szanowała i kochała swojego ojca – był dobrym człowiekiem. A teraz już nie żył. I on nie potrafił wytrzymać aż tak długo bez magii, o której ona nie wiedziała, że kiedyś istniała. Nie wierzyła w nią nawet w typowo dziecięcy sposób.

Wiedziała, że teraz opiekę nad nią przejmie wuj. Nie chciała tego. Nie znała go, ale słyszała o nim już wcześniej wiele najróżniejszych rzeczy. Jedno było wspólne we wszystkich opowieściach, które o nim słyszała – nie był miłym człowiekiem.

Sześciolatka spojrzała na zegarek, który nosiła na nadgarstku lewej dłoni. Zbliżała się szesnasta.

_A więc zaraz przyjdzie_, pomyślała dziewczynka i zeskoczyła z huśtawki. Szybkim krokiem skierowała się do przedszkola. Zaraz miał przyjść po nią nieznany jej wujek i wolała uniknąć pytań pani przedszkolanki gdzie była.

Wślizgnęła się do budynku, a później do sali, w której była jej grupa. Rozejrzała się. Najwyraźniej nikt nie zauważył jej nieobecności, ani powrotu. Odetchnęła.

Niewiele później rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a kiedy te stanęły otworem, do pomieszczenia wszedł wysoki mężczyzna, ubrany całkowicie na czarno. Jego długie czarne włosy były związane w kucyk, a czarne oczy spoglądały z niechęcią na świat. Usta miał skrzywione w grymasie, jakby przyjście tu było czymś najgorszym, co można było zrobić.

- Przyszedłem po Sarę Snape – odezwał się głosem mrożącym krew w żyłach.

Przedszkolanka wstała z miejsca, w którym bawiła się z jakimś małym, brązowowłosym chłopcem.

Brązowe oczy napotkały czarne.

- Hermiona Granger.

- Severus Snape.

Dwie wypowiedzi rozległy się w tym samym czasie. Oboje byli zaskoczeni z tego spotkania. Nie spodziewali się go w najmniejszym stopniu. Ale przecież nie można przewidzieć co sprezentuje nam los.


	2. Rozdział 1

**A / N: **Od tego (pierwszego) rozdziału, opowiadanie to jest betowane przez Loss. Dziękuję Ci bardzo, Lossie. Wszelkie pozostałe błędy są moją winą.

**Rozdział 1**

Przyszłość - coś, o czym nic nie wiemy. Nie mamy pojęcia, co stanie się za rok, czy następnego dnia. Przyszłość jest czymś, co dopiero nadejdzie. Nie zastanawiamy się nad nią, przyjmując z góry, że będzie co będzie lub będzie to, co miało być. Czasami jednak następuje coś, czego się nie spodziewaliśmy. Czasami los bywa kapryśny i spotykamy osobę, której nie dość, że nie spodziewaliśmy się spotkać, to nie zamierzaliśmy zaaranżować sytuacji, w której ją widzimy. Cóż - nie mamy wpływu na to, co dostajemy od losu.

_Snape nie nadaje się na ojca_, to była pierwsza myśl około dwudziestoletniej kobiety o brązowych, nieujarzmionych włosach. _I nie sądzę, aby z własnej woli zgodził się na "ojcowanie"._

- To córka mojego zmarłego brata - wytłumaczył chłodnym tonem Severus Snape, jakby wiedząc, o czym myśli jego była uczennica. - Powołując się na testament, nasz wspólny, siwowłosy przyjaciel, lubiący dropsy cytrynowe, nakazał mi się nią zająć. - Tu mężczyzna skrzywił się ostentacyjnie. - Nie wiedziałem, że panna Wiem-To-Wszystko odnalazła swe powołanie w opiekowaniu się dziećmi - dodał po chwili.

Zaśmiała się cicho. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że choć tyle się zmieniło, niektórzy pozostali tacy sami.

- Nie wiedziałam, że pan... - zaczęła, z lekka się wahając.

- Dokończ, Granger. - To zabrzmiało jak rozkaz.

- Że pan żyje i, że Dumbledore też - dokończyła.

Teraz to on się zaśmiał, cicho i niemalże ironicznie.

- Czasami mam wrażenie, że Albus przeżyje nas wszystkich - powiedział. - A ja... Myślałaś, że nie poradzę sobie bez magii? - zapytał.

Jej mina mówiła sama za siebie.

- Tak myślałaś. - Znów się zaśmiał. Jego śmiech był przerażający. Nie brzmiał radośnie, ani opętańczo - był po prostu lodowaty, tak samo jak jego właściciel.

- Sara, podejdź tutaj! - Kobieta odwróciła się w stronę bawiących się dzieci, wołając czarnowłosą dziewczynkę. Nawet tak krótka rozmowa z byłym Mistrzem Eliksirów była dla Hermiony męcząca. Snape był po prostu specyficznym człowiekiem.

Czarnowłosa sześciolatka podbiegła do dwójki dorosłych.

- Tak? - spytała.

- Wujek przyszedł cię odebrać - odpowiedziała przedszkolanka.

- Aha - powiedziała dziewczynka i spojrzała swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami na czarnowłosego mężczyznę.

- Chodź, idziemy - rzekł Snape, odwracając się i nie czekając na bratanicę, ruszył do drzwi. Po chwili już go nie było. Sara, chcąc nie chcąc, pobiegła za nim.

- Czy ja przed chwilą widziałem Snape'a? - Do pomieszczenia wpadł mężczyzna, zajmujący się zazwyczaj cztero- i pięciolatkami.

- Niebywałe, nieprawdaż? Sara Snape... Powinnam zorientować się, że musi być z nim spokrewniona... Naprawdę, nie myślałam, że on wciąż żyje. Kto, jak kto, ale Snape zawsze traktował magię, jak najczulszą kochankę, bez której nie da się żyć.

- Wow! - Rozległ się gwizd ciemnowłosego mężczyzny. - Hermiono, nie poznaję cię. Cóż za porównanie!

- Najwyraźniej zbyt dużo przebywam z tobą, Blaise - zaśmiała się kobieta.

- Na Merlina! To chyba prawda! Stanowczo zbyt dużo czasu spędzamy razem. Staję się zbytnio _gryfoński_. Kiedyś obrażanie ciebie przychodziło mi tak łatwo... A teraz...! - jęknął Zabini.

- Czyżbyś żałował?

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

Zaśmiali się oboje.

Kiedy po wojnie okazało się, że przypadło im pracować w tym samym mugolskim przedszkolu, oboje podchodzili do tego sceptycznie. Mimo, że koniec końców walczyli po tej samej stronie barykady, to jednak dawne relacje pozostały.

Blaise Zabini został wydziedziczony przez rodzinę, kiedy jawnie postawił się i postanowił nie dołączać do Tego-Którego-Imienia-Niewolno-Wymawiać. Wkrótce też dołączył do Zakonu Feniksa, zasilając szeregi Jasnej Strony. Próbował otworzyć oczy swojemu przyjacielowi - Draco Malfoyowi, jednak to nie odniosło zamierzonego skutku. Malfoy, mimo, że wojnę wygrała Jasna Strona, przeżył. Jednak zmarł niewiele później z braku magii.

Jakież było zdziwienie byłej Gryfonki i byłego Ślizgona, kiedy okazało się, że mają parę wspólnych tematów. Na początku jednakże docinali sobie non stop, walcząc jak pies z kotem. Dopiero później dawna wrogość wyparowała, a zastąpiło ją coś na kształt przyjaźni.

- A swoją drogą co u Harry'ego? Nie widziałem go już dawno - zapytał Blaise, przerywając ciszę, która zapadła.

- Harry cię unika, więc nie dziwię się, że go nie widziałeś - powiedziała Hermiona.

- Ale dlaczego? - Mężczyzna zrobił minę, mówiącą: "Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego tak robi".

- Wiesz, myślę, że gdybyś rok temu nie próbował go poderwać i udowodnić mu, że jest gejem - zaczęła, próbując powstrzymać się od śmiechu - to może istniałaby szansa, byście mogli egzystować obok siebie. Nie mówię, oczywiście, że moglibyście zostać przyjaciółmi, bo to - znając wasze charaktery - byłoby niemożliwe...

- A moja wina? To była taka kusząca opcja... A skąd wiesz, że on mi się naprawdę nie podobał?

- Ginny - dobiegła go krótka odpowiedź.

- Hmm? A dokładniej można?

Westchnęła.

- Podoba ci się Ginny - stwierdziła brązowowłosa kobieta.

Jedna brew Blaise'a powędrowała do góry, pokazując tym samym, że jej właściciel jest zaskoczony takim stwierdzeniem. Po chwili oznaki zaskoczenia zostały zastąpione irytacją.

- Jesteś zbyt dobrą obserwatorką i masz zbyt dużo wolnego czasu. Znalazłabyś sobie kogoś i nie wtrącała się w sprawy innych - warknął, jakby obrażony.

Zaśmiała się. Znała go zbyt dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie chciał jej urazić.

- Powoli dochodzę do wniosku, że na tym świecie brakuje dla mnie drugiej połówki - spoważniała.

- A Ron?

- Nie żartuj, proszę. To, że byliśmy razem za czasów szkolnych - mówiąc o Hogwarcie, posmutniała - nic nie znaczy. Ron to już przeszłość. Ani ja do niego nic nie czuję, ani on do mnie. A teraz wybacz - dokończymy rozmowę później, po pracy. Oboje zaniedbujemy swoje obowiązki.

I tak kończąc, Hermiona poszła zająć się sześciolatkami.

- Kawa to coś, czego było mi trzeba. - Na twarzy Hermiony malował się wyraz błogości.

- Wiem - odpowiedział jej towarzysz, śmiejąc się cicho.

Był już wieczór, pracę skończyli zaledwie godzinę wcześniej. Siedzieli teraz w kawiarence, niedaleko parku.

- Blaise, wybacz, że pytam, ale czy zamierzasz coś zrobić w sprawie Ginny? - spytała brązowowłosa kobieta, pociągając spory łyk napoju. Ciepło gorącego płynu rozeszło się po jej organizmie. Westchnęła z przyjemności.

- Nie wiem... - Naprawdę nie wiedział.

- Pierwszy raz czujesz się niepewny w sprawach męsko-damskich? - zapytała.

Skinął potwierdzająco głową.

- Trafiło cię - stwierdziła.

- Trafiło co? Nie rozumiem...

- Ona ci się nie podoba. - Zrobił oburzoną minę - Ty ją kochasz - dokończyła Hermiona.

- Nie prawda! - Teraz naprawdę się oburzył. Jak śmiała sugerować coś takiego? On nigdy się nie zakochał i miał zamiar pozostać taki sam w tych sprawach, jak zawsze. Przelotne miłostki? Proszę bardzo. Ale miłość? Nigdy w życiu! Ona mu się tylko podobała.

- Nie masz co zaprzeczać. - Kobieta powoli dopiła kawę i wstała.

- Przemyśl to - rzuciła na odchodnym.

Malutkie mieszkanko, położone piętnaście minut drogi od przedszkola na Abbey Road kojarzyło jej się ze wszystkim. To był jej dom. To tu przychodziła codziennie po pracy i przyjmowała gości. Tutaj także czuła się najlepiej ze wszystkich znanych jej miejsc. Jak mawiają - wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej.

Nie było duże, lecz w sam raz na jej zapotrzebowania. Składało się z małej kuchni, niewielkiego saloniku, sporych rozmiarów łazienki i sypialni.

W kuchni znajdował się jedynie stół, dwa krzesła, mikrofalówka, lodówka i toster - standardowe wyposażenie dla tego pomieszczenia w domu zapracowanej, samotnej kobiety.

W salonie stała zielona kanapa. Ten kolor dominował w całym mieszkaniu. Praktycznie wszystko takie było. Zaczynając od ciemnozielonego stołu w kuchni, a kończąc właśnie na jasnozielonej kanapie. Przyjaciele śmiali się z niej często, że Tiara Przydziału wiele lat wcześniej, dokonała złego wyboru i że powinna była wylądować w Slytherinie. Gryfoni przecież nie powinni lubić koloru zielonego!  
Naprzeciwko, na małej szafeczce z trzema szufladami, stał telewizor. Hermiona codziennie wieczorem siadała przed nim na kanapie i oglądała wiadomości, chcąc się dowiedzieć, co takiego dzieje się na świecie. Oprócz telewizora i kanapy, znajdował się tu także sporych rozmiarów regał, oczywiście cały zapełniony najróżniejszymi książkami - magicznymi i mugolskimi. Z biegiem czasu chęć dowiedzenia się wszystkiego nie opuściła Hermiony.

Łazienka była sporych rozmiarów. Znajdowała się tu i wanna, i prysznic. Lustro w kształcie serca - prezent od Ginny - wisiało nad umywalką.

W sypialni - podwójne łóżko, choć brązowowłosa żyła samotnie.

To był właśnie jej dom.

Już kiedy wkładała klucz do drzwi, wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Wchodząc do swojego mieszkania była o tym przekonana. Pierwszym, co dostrzegła była dziwnie znajoma postać siedząca na jasnozielonej kanapie w salonie.

- Zadziwia mnie pan, profesorze Dumbledore. Magii już nie ma, a pan nadal potrafi wejść do pomieszczenia bez zgody jego właściciela, kiedy jest ono zamknięte na klucz. Jak pan to robi? - odezwała się, zdejmując płaszcz. Jej oczy straciły blask - jak zawsze, kiedy mówiła o magii.

Stary czarodziej uśmiechnął się jedynie w odpowiedzi.

- Tak myślałam, że pan nie odpowie - stwierdziła, podchodząc i stając naprzeciwko byłego dyrektora. - Więc... Czego pan ode mnie oczekuje?

- Skąd podejrzenie, że czegoś od ciebie chcę? Może wpadłem na herbatkę... - odpowiedział.

- Pan nie wpada na przyjacielskie herbatki, jeśli nie chce czegoś przez to osiągnąć. Po za tym nie widziałam się z panem od pięciu lat. Nie uważa pan, że trochę zbyt dużo czasu minęło, aby to była tylko _herbatka_?

- Wciąż niebywale inteligentna - zamyślił się Dumbledore. - Ma pani rację, panno Granger. Nie przybyłem tu, jak to pani określiła - na przyjacielską herbatkę, choć gorącym napojem bym nie pogardził. Mam do pani prośbę.

- Słucham. - Hermiona założyła skrzyżowała ramiona i nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, aby przygotować herbatę. Albus nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

- Niech pani uważnie obserwuje Sarę Snape. Nie zrozum mnie źle, Hermiono. - Pierwszy raz podczas całej rozmowy użył jej imienia. - Nie uważam, że Severus jest złym człowiekiem, wręcz przeciwnie. Jednak myślę, że zgodzisz się ze mną - nie nadaje się na opiekuna dziecka, a w szczególności tak małego. Łatwo wybucha, a do dzieci trzeba mieć cierpliwość, której on - niestety - nie posiada. Nie chciałbym, aby Sarze coś się stało. Gdyby zaszła w niej jakaś zmiana, poinformuj mnie o tym. Pani Weasley wie, jak się ze mną skontaktować.

Po tych słowach Albus Dumbledore najnormalniej w świecie wstał i nie mówiąc już ani słowa więcej, wyszedł z mieszkania byłej Gryfonki.

_Typowe, nawet się nie pożegnał. Powiedział co miał i wyszedł_, pomyślała kobieta.

Hermiona pamiętała jeszcze czasy, kiedy Dumbledore był dla niej i jej przyjaciół wielkim, niepodważalnym autorytetem. Wydawał im się wtedy taki dobry i sprawiedliwy! Dopiero później odkryli, że we wszystkim, co robił, miał jakiś cel. Autorytet pozostał, ale nie ufali mu już tak, jak wcześniej.

Po wyjściu starego czarodzieja, kobieta usadowiła się przed telewizorem i włączyła go. Bezmyślnie zaczęła wpatrywać się w lecący film, zaś w jej głowie kotłowały się myśli.

_Dumbledore __uważa__, że Snape będzie bił Sarę?_ Nie wierzyła w to. _Albo to ma jakieś drugie dno, albo __Drops__ zgłupiał na starość...  
_Bardziej skłaniała się ku pierwszej opcji - wszystko, co robił były dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart miało jakiś ukryty cel, a Dumbledore, odkąd go znała, był starym człowiekiem, lecz wciąż niebywale mądrym. _Mądrym i przebiegłym._ Jutro będzie sobota. Na zamartwianie się przyjdzie czas później. Bądź co bądź z Sarą miała się zobaczyć dopiero w poniedziałek. Teraz mogła się zająć nadchodzącym weekendem. _Wypadałoby wreszcie odwiedzić Harry'ego_, pomyślała jeszcze, zanim zasnęła ze zmęczenia na kanapie. Rozmowa przy kawie z Blaise'em uświadomiła jej, że ona także nie widziała się dawno z przyjacielem.


	3. Rozdział 2

**A / N: **Loss tradycyjnie dziękuję za betę. Wszelkie pozostałe błędy są moją winą. Nawet nie wiecie z czym ona musi się użerać!

* * *

**Rozdział 2**

Gdyby miał powiedzieć o niej coś na podstawie pierwszego wrażenia, pewnie rzekłby, że odziedziczyła nos Snape'ów, będący dla nich skazą od wieków. Nie ujmował jej jednak uroku. _Zadarty_. Tak, to było dobre słowo.

Szli przez jakiś czas w milczeniu. W końcu się odezwał.

- O czym myślisz, panno Snape? - zapytał, jak zwykle chłodnym tonem. Nie użył jej imienia, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie zamierza zmieniać swoich zwyczajów. Nigdy nie mówił do dzieci, bądź nastolatków, inaczej niż po nazwisku. Z wcześniejszym wtrąceniem panno, bądź panie.

- O życiu i o śmierci - odparła, a jej oczy zmieniły się na chwilę. Na zaledwie moment przestały być niebieskie, a stały się zupełnie puste, niczym czarna dziura. To wystarczyło - zauważył.

_Merlinie! Z tym dzieckiem jest coś nie tak_ - myśl pojawiła się nagle i równie szybko zniknęła, jakby wymazana z pamięci.

Znów zapadła cisza, której najwyraźniej żadne z nich nie zamierzało przerwać.

- Tu mieszkam. - Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna wskazał ręką dość sporych rozmiarów dworek w stylu klasycystycznym, będący pozostałością po niegdysiejszej fortunie Snape'ów.

Skinęła głową, wciąż się nie odzywając.

Po chwili byli już w środku, a drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z cichym trzaskiem. Obydwoje mimowolnie zadrżeli. Ciemność panująca w przedpokoju była obezwładniająca. Wzrok nawet po dłuższej chwili nie mógł do niej przywyknąć.

Snape nacisnął przycisk. Gdy tylko została zapalona lampa, zrobiło się jaśniej. Sara rozejrzała się ciekawie po pomieszczeniu. Nie wyróżniało się niczym szczególny. Stojak na parasole, wieszaki na płaszcze i mała ławeczka, pod którą stały buty.

Kiedy weszli do salonu, pierwszym, co rzuciło jej się w oczy, był duży obraz przedstawiający siwobrodego czarodzieja w fioletowej szacie, najprawdopodobniej piszącego list.

- To Merlin, prawda? - zapytała sześciolatka.

Przytaknął.

I znów wróciła myśl, że to dziecko jest dziwne, jednak podobnie, jak i wcześniej zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła.

- Pokażę ci, gdzie będziesz spała - rzekł Snape po chwili milczenia, zmierzając powoli w kierunku schodów.

- Dobrze. - Skinęła głową na znak zgody.

Weszli na pierwsze piętro, na którym znajdowały się cztery pomieszczenia - łazienka, Snape'a, jego gabinet i nowy pokój Sary.

- To tu. - Mężczyzna otworzył trzecie drzwi.

Dziewczynka przestąpiła próg pokoju i rozejrzała się wokoło. Pomieszczenie nie było duże. Znajdowało się tu niewielkie łóżko i sporych rozmiarów szafa. Jedyne okno wychodziło na ogródek, który najlepsze czasy miał już za sobą.

Sara usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła wpatrywać się tępo w podłogę.

- Za pięć minut chce cię widzieć w swoim gabinecie - rzucił na odchodnym Severus, zostawiając dziewczynkę samą.

Kiedy wyszedł, zorientowała się, że nie poinformował jej, gdzie mieści się jego gabinet. Wzruszyła ramionami. Wiedziała, że trafi - zawsze jej się udawało i nie widziała w tym zupełnie niczego niezwykłego.

Kiedy czas dany jej przez wuja minął, wstała i skierowała się do pomieszczenia, które rzeczywiście okazało się być gabinetem Severusa Snape'a. Kiedy weszła, były Mistrz Eliksirów siedział przy hebanowym - dość sporych rozmiarów - stole, pisząc coś zawzięcie.

- Prosił pan, żebym przyszła - powiedziała. Nie miała zamiaru zwracać się do niego per "wujku". Nie znała tego człowieka. Był jej obcy.

Podniósł głowę.

- Siadaj - warknął, wskazując jej krzesło naprzeciwko biurka. - I siedź cicho - dodał po chwili.

Usiadła na wskazanym jej miejscu i spojrzała na mężczyznę. Podobnie jak jej zmarły ojciec miał czarne włosy, które z daleka wyglądały na od dawna niemyte i oczy w tym samym, ciemnym kolorze. Jego nos sprawiał, że mężczyzna wyglądał, jednym słowem, kanciasto.

- Nie musisz się na mnie gapić. Zapewniam cię, że nie jest to niezbędne do przeżycia - rzucił złośliwie, odkładając pióro na biurko.

Sarze wydawało się to niezbyt normalne - zwykli ludzie korzystali z długopisów.

Nie odpowiedziała. Nie widziała w tym sensu. Wezwał ją tu w określonym celu. Wiedziała, że w końcu zacznie mówić o tym, co miał powiedzieć od samego początku. Rzeczywiście, niewiele później rozpoczął swoją tyradę.

- Po pierwsze, - zaczął - musisz zrozumieć obowiązujące w moim domu zasady, których niewolno ci złamać. Nie ma nawet takiej opcji. - Jego twarz przybrała groźny wygląd, kiedy to podkreślał. - Masz się mnie słuchać, mówię o tym, choć powinno być to dla ciebie oczywiste. Choć z drugiej strony... dla smarkaczy, takich, jak ty żadne zakazy, zasady, czy ograniczenia nie są oczywiste - sarknął. - Uwierz mi, będzie lepiej dla ciebie jeśli będziesz mnie słuchać. Potrafię być bardzo _niemiły..._ - Ton jego głosu sugerował, że złamanie jakiegokolwiek zakazu będzie się równało z natychmiastowo wydanym wyrokiem śmierci.  
- Niewolno ci wchodzić do mojego gabinetu, chyba, że na mój wyraźny rozkaz - rozpoczął wymienianie. - Do mojego pokoju nie wchodzisz, choćby nie wiadomo, co się działo. Nie dotykasz obrazów wiszących w domu, ani książek bez pozwolenia, a nie zapowiada się, abym ci takie dał. Po powrocie z przedszkola będziesz udawać się prosto do swojego pokoju. Jeśli będziesz głodna, możesz zejść do kuchni i zrobić sobie kolację.

Kiwała głową potakująco, jakby chcąc mu przekazać, że rozumie i zamierza stosować się do zaleceń.

- Jutro udamy się do twojego starego domu i zabierzemy twoje rzeczy, dlatego też masz zjawić się na dole nie później niż o ósmej rano - dodał po chwili.

- Dobrze - powiedziała.

- Nie musisz się zgadzać, masz to po prostu wykonać - sarknął. - A teraz idź już do siebie. - Odprawił ją niecierpliwym ruchem ręki.

Kiedy wyszła, zajął się ponownie listem, który wcześniej pisał. Tekst był pełen niezbyt ładnych epitetów skierowanych pod adresem Albusa Dumbledore'a.

_Niedołężny starcze,  
jeśli myślisz, że będę miał czas na ciągle zajmowanie się tą smarkulą, to twój kretynizm sięga zenitu. Najwyraźniej dopadła cię wreszcie demencja starcza. Nie powinieneś przypadkiem już dawno wylądować na oddziale zamkniętym u Munga? Zapewniam Cię, że czułbyś się tam jak u siebie..._To były tylko niektóre z nich. Trzeba dodać, że te najmniej obraźliwe. W końcu skończył pisać i włożył list do koperty. Gestem ręki przywołał do siebie swojego puchacza. Dziękował w duchu Merlinowi, że choć magia wyparowała, pod pewnymi względami czarodziejskie sowy wciąż spełniały swoją funkcję, choć ze znajdowaniem adresata miały czasami nie lada problem. Snape nie przeżyłby, gdyby musiał godzić chodzić na mugolską pocztę.

- Masz - powiedział mężczyzna do ptaka. - Zanieś to temu sfiksowanemu starcowi.

Black, bo tak nazywał się puchacz, popatrzył na niego pytającym spojrzeniem i zatrzepotał skrzydłami.

- Dumbledore'owi, głupku! - warknął były Mistrz Eliksirów.

Severus westchnął bezgłośnie. Najwyraźniej imię puchacza, nieodłącznie kojarzące się z Syriuszem Blackiem (_"Tym kundlem, odmieńcem i najzwyczajniej w świecie głąbem!"_), było nad wyraz trafne. Ptak nie był zbyt mądry i rozgarnięty.

Snape nie spał tej nocy zbyt dobrze, zresztą ostatnia noc dobrze przespana, która pamiętał, miała miejsce... W zasadzie nigdy się nie zdarzyła. Severus mógł to stwierdzić z całą pewnością.

Mężczyzna przewracał się z boku na bok, rozmyślając. Myśli, kłębiących się w głowie i nie dających mu spokoju, miał naprawdę wiele. Stanowczo zbyt wiele. Nie płakał po śmierci starszego brata, nie czuł żalu po jego stracie. Bądź co bądź nie widział się z nim od wielu, wielu lat i nie czuł się z nim w najmniejszym stopniu powiązany. Jedyną złą rzeczą, jaka wynikła z jego śmierci, był fakt, że musiał się teraz zajmować sześcioletnią smarkulą, o której nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Nie wiedział nawet, że jego brat był żonaty, co dopiero, że miał córkę.

Były szpieg westchnął. Jego brat umarł braku umiejętności żyć bez magii. Żyć jeszcze parę lat po wielkim wyładowaniu magicznym, by nagle osierocić córkę, jednocześnie przysparzając Severusowi problemów? To nie trzymało kupy. _Więc dlaczego akurat teraz umarł?_, czarnowłosy mężczyzna zadawał sobie pytanie już kilka razy. Irytowało go to, że nie znał na nie odpowiedzi. Wątpliwości sprzed pięciu lat powróciły. _Czy ja też mogę umrzeć w każdej chwili? Co jest tego powodem? Czy czarodziej bez magii nie wytrzymuje aż tylu lat? Czy wszyscy czarodzieje w końcu umrą?_, zastanawiał się Snape.

Ranek zastał mężczyznę dokładnie na tym samym etapie, co poprzedzająca go noc. Severus leżał na plecach, wpatrując się tępo w sufit, jakby było na nim coś wielce ekscytującego. Pytania zadane jedynie w myślach zaledwie parę godzin temu, wciąż nie uzyskały odpowiedzi.

Kiedy wybiła ósma, Snape zmrużył wściekle oczy. Dziewczyna jeszcze nie zeszła na dół. Kiedy piętnaście minut później wciąż jej nie było, wstał z zamiarem udania się do jej pokoju i dania jej ostrej reprymendy, jednakże właśnie wtedy weszła do jadalni.

- Gdzieś ty była? - warknął. - Przecież wyraźnie mówiłem, że masz tu być najpóźniej o ósmej, panno Snape... - zauważył.

Nie odpowiedziała, siadając koło niego. Wzięła do ręki kromkę chleba i posmarowała ją masłem, wciąż go ignorując.

- Odpowiadaj, jak się do ciebie mówi! - krzyknął czarnowłosy. Jak ta smarkula śmiała tak go lekceważyć?!

- Dobrze - przytaknęła.

Uniósł pytająco brew do góry.

- Dobrze, będę odpowiadać na zadane pytanie - poprawiła się.

Spojrzał na nią, jakby czekając aż dokończy mówić.

- I przepraszam za spóźnienie - dodała w końcu.

Skinął głową, potwierdzając przypuszczenia Sary, że to właśnie chciał usłyszeć i powiedział:

- Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie... Dlaczego się spóźniłaś?

- Zaspałam - odparła.

- Nie chce, by w przyszłości takie zdarzenie miało miejsce - rzekł poważnym tonem.

- Dobrze.

- Dobrze, proszę pana... - poprawił ją. - Tak masz się do mnie zwracać - wytłumaczył, widząc jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

- Tak, proszę pana.

Kiedy w końcu wyszli z domu i skierowali się do posiadłości jego zmarłego brata, słońce wzeszło już wysoko. Powoli zbliżało się południe. Zjedzenie śniadania, przypomnienie wszelakich zasad obowiązujących Sarę oraz znalezienie książki, którą Snape zamierzał wziąć ze sobą, zajęło im nieco ponad trzy godziny.

Dom zmarłego Toma Snape'a, a zarazem były dom Sary, mieścił się dokładnie dwadzieścia pięć minut drogi piechotą od posiadłości byłego Mistrza Eliksirów. Severus i Sara przebyli jednak tą odległość w czasie dwukrotnie szybszym. Snape był wysoki i stawiał duże kroki, a dziewczynka chcąc nie chcąc musiała za nim nadążyć, co jakiś czas podbiegając.

Dom nie był duży, ale zdecydowanie był dziwny. Cały z drewna - rzadkość w dzisiejszych czasach. Większość budynków, chociażby na tej samej ulicy, była zbudowana z cegły czerwonej lub klinkierowej. Nie wyglądało to ciekawie - szereg niemalże identycznych domków był bardzo monotonny, a wręcz nudnawy.

- Idź, weź swoje rzeczy, chcę cię widzieć na dole za... - Tu były Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na zegarek. - ... góra dwadzieścia minut. Tylko tym razem się nie spóźnił - warknął, kiedy wbiegała już po schodach.

Usiadł na bujanym fotelu przed kominkiem i wyciągnął zza pazuchy książkę, której tak długo rano szukali. Zaczął ją czytać, jednakże po chwili zatrzasnął ją z powrotem, przeklinając pod nosem Mistrza Eliksirów, który ją napisał. _Co za kretyn! Przecież nawet Potter nie napisałby takich bzdur!_, wyzywał autora "Eliksirów mrocznych i mroczniejszych". Stwierdzając, że ma jeszcze przynajmniej dziesięć minut, zanim dziecko wróci ze swojego pokoju, postanowił rozejrzeć się po parterze.

Traf chciał, że pierwszym pokojem, do którego zajrzał, okazał się być gabinet. Panującego tu bałaganu zdecydowanie niemożna było nazwać artystycznym chaosem, już bardziej alternatywną aranżacją przestrzeni. Papiery walały się dosłownie wszędzie - na podłodze, na krześle, na biurku... Severus, nie zważając na to, że je depcze, przedostał się (z wielkim trudem) do biurka, chcąc sprawdzić, czy nie ma na nim czegoś ciekawego. Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się obojętnie po paru kartkach zapisanych ciasnym pismem, a zatrzymał się na zeszycie zatytułowanym "Dziecko idealne". Snape, chwytając kajet, miał złe przeczucia, które niewiele później się sprawdziły. Kiedy tylko skończył czytać pierwszą stronę, wypuścił zeszyt z ręki. Kajet uderzył z łoskotem o podłogę, jednak były Mistrz Eliksirów nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Jego myśli były pochłonięte zupełnie czymś innym. Podejrzenia, że Sara jest bardzo dziwna odżyły momentalnie. Przed chwilą trzymał w dłoniach potwierdzenie własnych przypuszczeń. _Dziecko idealne_ - te dwa słowa wciąż huczały mu w głowie.  
_Jak on mógł?_, zapytał samego siebie z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. _Nie sądziłem, że ktokolwiek byłby do tego zdolny..._


	4. Rozdział 3

**A / N: **Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie pisałam tego już bardzo długi czas. Byłam w zasadzie pewna, że nigdy już nie wrócę do tego opowiadania, a jednak... Niedawno znalazłam w otchłani komputera rozdział trzeci tego fanfika, napisany jakiś rok temu i postanowiłam skończyć tę historię przez wzgląd na to, że kiedyś doskonale sę bawiłam, pisząc ją. Rozdział czwarty powinnam napisać już wkrótce (z pewnością wstawię go znacznie szybciej niż ten) z racji tego, że rok szkolny zbliża się ku końcowi. Brak bety. Wszelkie błędy są moją winą i przepraszam za nie.

**Rozdział 3**

Hermiona obudziła się, jak zwykle jeszcze przed świtem. Nigdy nie spała dłużej niż do piątej. Koszmary powracające w nocy nie pozwalały jej spać zbyt długo, budziła się co jakiś czas, a kiedy nadchodziła piąta nie mogła już zasnąć w ogóle. I na niej wojna odcisnęła swoje piętno. Śmierć Voldemorta nie była końcem wszystkiego, ona była zaledwie nowym początkiem. Czy lepszym? Niewielu tak sądziło. W każdym razie nie Hermiona. Kiedy żył Voldemort, a Śmierciożercy wciąż prowadzili swą działalność, istniał jakiś sens, było o co walczyć. A teraz…? Teraz nie było nic. Magia odeszła, byli czarodzieje ukryli się wśród mugoli, stając się powoli nimi, reszta zaś zmarła. To nie zdecydowanie nie było lepsze. _Walka jest lepsza, niż tylko egzystowanie nie mające jakiegokolwiek sensu_, myślała zawsze nad ranem Hermiona. Ranek był zawsze dla niej czasem, kiedy rozmyślała, wspominała, analizowała… by później przez resztę dnia móc funkcjonować normalnie. W gruncie rzeczy miała rację, życie bez magii dla czarodziejów nie miało zbyt wielkiego sensu. Oni utracili więcej niż tylko cząstkę siebie. Owszem, mogli się nauczyć żyć jak mugole, lecz to nie było dla nich prawdziwe życie. Jedyne w czym się myliła to fakt, że uważała wojnę za skończoną. Ktoś tak mądry jak ona powinien wiedzieć, że każdy dzień jest bitwą, kończoną zwycięstwem bądź porażką, a na końcu czeka nas jedynie śmierć – koniec wojny, ostateczna porażka. Jednakże Hermiona dorosła zbyt wcześnie, wszelkie przygody, walki, zdarzenia związane z nią, Ronem i Harrym – z tak zwaną _Wielką Trójcą_, zmieniły nią bezpowrotnie. Chciała wtedy, zaledwie parę lat temu, jedynie spokoju. A kiedy wreszcie go uzyskała, stwierdziła, że nastał już koniec wojny. Myliła się, ale o tym jak bardzo, miała się nie dowiedzieć jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas.

Po szybkim śniadaniu Hermiona przebrała się z piżamy w coś w czym mogła pokazać się na ulicy, nie wyglądając przy tym jak ktoś urwany z księżyca. Raźnym krokiem ruszyła na przystanek autobusowy. Harry mieszkał zbyt daleko, aby opłacało się tam iść na piechotę, a ponadto temperatura na dworze nie należała do najwyższych – było zimno. Tak naprawdę Hermiona nigdy nie lubiła chłodu, Merlin świadkiem, że go wręcz nienawidziła. Sama, w gruncie rzeczy, nie znała przyczyny tej nienawiści, ale nie zastanawiała się nad tym zbytnio.

Stała na mrozie, pocierając ręce o siebie i czekając aż jej przyjaciel wpuści ją do środka. Drzwi się otworzyły, ale zza nich nie wyjrzał Harry.

— Kim pani jest? — zapytał ją młody mężczyzna o blond włosach.

Hermiona zauważyła, że blondyn miał na sobie jedynie ręcznik. _A to ciekawe_, pomyślała, a jej mózg zaczął pracować na najwyższych obrotach.

— Mogłabym zapytać cię oto samo — odparła.

— Nie jestem panią. Detale w pytaniu by się różniły — zauważył.

Szatynka uśmiechnęła się lekko. _Inteligentny rozmówca_.

— Hermiona Granger, przyjaciółka Harry'ego — przedstawiła się, wyciągając dłoń przed siebie.

— Michael Janson, również… — Mężczyzna się zawahał, ale kontynuował — przyjaciel Harry'ego. — Uścisnął jej dłoń.

Brew Hermiony powędrowała do góry, a ona sama spojrzała na niego na niego sceptycznie. _Przyjaciel, doprawdy?_

— Wpuścisz mnie do środka? — spytała po chwili. Z każdą minutą było jej coraz zimniej.

— Niech będzie — odpowiedział ostrożnie i przepuścił ją w drzwiach.

Hermiona rozejrzała się po domu swojego przyjaciela; minęło już trochę czasu odkąd była tu po raz ostatni. Harry jednak najwyraźniej nic nie zmienił w wystroju wnętrza. Wciąż wszędzie były czerwone meble, jakby chłopak (Wciąż nigdy nie myślała o nim jak o mężczyźnie, a chłopaku o czarnych niesfornych włosach, który przekroczył przedwcześnie próg dorosłości, a mimo wszystko zostało coś w nim z dziecka) chciał zaznaczyć, że niegdyś należał do Gryffindoru.

Szatynka przyjrzała się jeszcze raz nieznajomemu mężczyźnie, najwyraźniej współlokatorowi Harry'ego. Ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że jego blond włosy, są bardziej brązowe niż blond. Z jasnych odcieni przechodziły w ciemniejszy brąz. Dawało to ciekawy efekt. Michael był wysoki, jednakże nie wyglądał na solidnie zbudowanego. Hermiona zaryzykowałaby stwierdzenie, że jest chudy. Oczy, które w pewien sposób wyglądały na smutne, miał koloru brązowego. Kiedy spoglądał na nią, miała odnosiła wrażenie, że on się zgubił, że nie do końca wie, gdzie, a może nawet kim jest.

— Gdzie jest Harry? — spytała w końcu po chwili milczenia.

— Pewnie śpi. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— O tej porze?

— Jest dopiero siódma trzydzieści. — Uświadomił ją mężczyzna.

Skinęła głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.

— A ty?

— Co ja?

— Dlaczego nie śpisz?

Michael ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

— Brałem prysznic — odpowiedział. — A poza tym nigdy nie śpię dłużej niż do szóstej, czy siódmej.

Przyjrzała mu się po raz kolejny. _Czyżby były czarodziej? _Gdyby tak było, mogłaby spokojnie stwierdzić, że go rozumie. Sama przecież także wstawała wcześnie. Najwyraźniej piętno wojny i niespokojne czasy odcisnęły trwały ślad nie tylko na niej.

— Pójdę go obudzić — zaproponował Janson.

— Nie trzeba. Zrobię to sama — rzekła, ruszając po schodach do sypialni Harry'ego.

Michael nie zaprotestował, tylko poszedł nastawić czajnik. Miał wrażenie, że ciepły napój się przyda. Zresztą herbata zawsze była przydatna, szczególnie w tak mroźne poranki.

###

— Harry, obudź się. — Szatynka potrząsnęła przyjacielem, siadając na brzegu jego łóżka.

— Hermiona? — Mężczyzna natychmiast otworzył oczy. Lata przeżyte w strachu spowodowały, że nie miał spokojnego snu i zawsze budził go nawet najcichszy dźwięk.

— Harry, jesteś gejem? — zapytała go bezceremonialnie. Nigdy kiedy chciała potwierdzić jakąś teorię, nie bawiła się w owijanie w bawełnę.

Brunet zaśmiał się.

— Nie — odpowiedział w końcu.

— Doprawdy? — spytała sceptycznie. — Harry, nie musisz się wstydzić, mi możesz powiedzieć prawdę.

Potter ponownie się zaśmiał.

— Nie, Hermiono, nie jestem gejem — zaprzeczył ponownie. — Nie jestem gejem wbrew temu, co twierdzi twój przyjaciel, Zabini.

Panna Granger uśmiechnęła się lekko. Blaise rzeczywiście dalej tak uparcie twierdził.

— Mógłbyś się z nim kolegować, Harry. Jestem pewna, że znaleźlibyście wspólne tematy. — Nie dodała, że pewnie cały czas by się kłócili.

— Oj, proszę cię, Hermiono… Naprawdę nie zamierzam się z nim przyjaźnić, ani w ogóle utrzymywać z nim jakichkolwiek kontaktów — jęknął mężczyzna.

— Dlaczego?

— Głupie pytanie — mruknął Harry. — Irytuje mnie po prostu. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Dałbyś spokój, Harry. To był tylko żart! Nieudany, co prawda, ale wciąż tylko żart.

Potter spojrzał na przyjaciółkę.

— To wcale nie było śmieszne! — Zirytował się zielonooki mężczyzna. — Próbował udowodnić mi, że jestem homoseksualistą i, że ma jakieś szansę u mnie! — Harry założył ramię na ramię i przybrał obrażoną minę pięciolatka. Chcąc nie chcąc, Hermiona musiała się roześmiać. Mężczyzna posłał jej zirytowane spojrzenie. — To naprawdę nie jest śmieszne! Nie mam nic przeciwko gejom, ale mnie podobają się kobiety.

Granger usłyszała w głowie głos Blaise'a, podsuwający pytanie: „Może więc jesteś bi?". Nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć, Zabini na pewno by oto zapytał, jednak Hermiona nie chciała już dłużej irytować przyjaciela, który był całkowicie pewny swoich skłonności heteroseksualnych.

— Wydaje mi się, że zboczyliśmy z tematu… — powiedziała, chociaż to tak naprawdę ona rozpoczęła przepytywanie Harry'ego od pytania, czy jest gejem. — Kim w takim razie jest Michael Janson i co tu robi, skoro nie jest twoim kochankiem? — Potter zarumienił się lekko na te słowa, jak gdyby Hermiona coś sugerowała.

— Michael Janson to nie jest jego prawdziwe imię. On jest… — Harry zaklął siarczyście i targając sobie ręką swoje nieujarzmione włosy, westchnął — Przeklęty Dumbledore, przeklęta Przysięga Wieczysta.

— Przysięga Wieczysta? — powtórzyła pytającym tonem szatynka. — Przecież nie ma magii… — powiedziała cicho. Nigdy niełatwo było jej o tym mówić, jednak musiała zwrócić na to uwagę.

Brunet westchnął.

— Mam wrażenie, że mimo iż magii nie ma, Dumbledore jakąś jej cząstkę wciąż posiada… — zaczął.

— To niemożliwe! — przerwała mu Hermiona, przybierając zamyślony wyraz twarzy. — To musiałoby oznaczać, że magia wciąż gdzieś jest i że wciąż ją mamy, ale musimy ją w jakiś sposób uaktywnić! — W jej oczach pojawiła się nadzieja, kiedy tak o ty mówiła. — Może tylko jakaś blokada przeszkadza nam w jej używaniu!

Harry pokiwał przecząco głową, westchnąwszy po raz kolejny.

— Nie… — powiedział. — Naprawdę nastąpiło wielkie wyładowanie magiczne i nasza moc wyparowała… Dumbledore nie powiedział tego wprost, ale mam wrażenie, że jest on jakimś następcą Merlina… A przecież Merlina nie opuściłaby nigdy magia, nieprawdaż? — spytał młody mężczyzna.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko. Jej przyjaciel naprawdę dorósł i zmądrzał, już nie był tym samym Harrym, co parę lat wcześniej. Była z niego dumna, mimo tego, że wciąż uważała go za młodszego brata, którym trzeba się opiekować. Zanotowała w pamięci, że musi przeczytać jakieś księgi o Merlinie, aby potwierdzić teorię Harry'ego. W tym celu musiałaby się udać do Hogwartu, jako że jedynie w tamtejszej bibliotece mogła znaleźć jakieś przydatnie informacje na ten temat. Miała nadzieję, że znajdzie jakiś sposób na ponowne stanięcie w byłej Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa, jako że od czasów wyładowania magicznego, nie dało się tego zrobić. Wraz z utratą magii, zamek stał się dla byłych czarodziejów jedynie ruinami i nawet, jeśli wiedzieli, że to Hogwart nie widzieli nic więcej poza rozwalonym przez czas zamkiem średniowiecznym.

Panna Granger nie ukrywała, że jest ciekawa kim naprawdę jest ów Michael, jednak skoro jej przyjaciel złożył przysięgę, nie mogła się dowiedzieć od niego nic więcej. Zanotowała w pamięci, że musi skontaktować się z Dumbledore'em.

— Przepraszam, że nie mogę powiedzieć więcej… — mruknął Potter. Czuł się jakby zawiódł przyjaciółkę.

Hermiona poklepała go po plecach, uśmiechając się do niego smutno.

— Nie masz za co przepraszać, to nie twoja wina — stwierdziła całkiem szczerze.

###

Tak jak przewidział Michael herbata się przydała. Hermionie wciąż było zimno, mimo tego że już od kilkudziesięciu minut była w domu Harry'ego. Potter postanowił więc rozpalić ogień w kominku, chociaż zazwyczaj to robił jedynie pod wieczór. Przez parę kolejnych godzin nie rozmawiali już o niczym ważnym; tak naprawdę głównie mówił Harry. Hermiona milczała, zamyśliwszy się i planując to, co miała do zrobienia. A było tego całkiem sporo. Natomiast Michael był człowiekiem małomównym, także również siedział cicho, pijąc herbatę.

###

— Och, Albusie, miło, że wpadłeś — zaszczebiotała Molly Weasley, otwierając drzwi przed byłym dyrektorem Hogwartu. — Herbatki? — spytała.

— Jakbyś mogła, Molly. — Uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością, wieszając płaszcz w korytarzu.

— Co cię sprowadza do nas, Albusie? — zapytała pani Weasley z ciekawością, nastawiając czajnik.

Dumbledore usiadł przy stole.

— Praktycznie nic — odpowiedział. — Jednakże daj znać, jeśli panna Granger bądź Severus zjawią się u ciebie w poszukiwaniu mnie… albo oboje — dodał po namyśle.

Molly spojrzała na niego pytającym wzrokiem.

— Razem?

Z tego, co wiedziała Severus i Hermiona nie darzyli siebie zbytnią sympatią. Panna Granger go szanowała, jednak on zazwyczaj ją ignorował lub komentował niezbyt grzecznie jej włosy.

Albus skinął głową, jednak nie powiedział nic więcej. Pani Weasley westchnęła. Powinna się tego spodziewać, że Dumbledore jak zwykle niczego nie wyjaśni. Zamiast więc dręczyć dalej temat, zaczęła nawijać o swoich dzieciach.

— Ach, wiesz, Albusie, Roniaczek się żeni — oświadczyła, nalewając starszemu mężczyźnie herbaty owocowej.

Dumbledore okazał uprzejme zainteresowanie.

— Z kim?

— Z Susan Bones. Naprawdę sam byś się zdziwił jakaż to inteligenta dziewczyna, niemalże jak nasza Hermiona! — zachwycała się Molly przyszłą żoną syna, jednakże niejako żałując, że nigdy nie doszło do zaślubin między nim, a panną Granger.

Albus uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie. Susan była dobrą dziewczyną i choć nie była aż tak inteligentna jak Hermiona, nie była głupia.

— A Ginny ma tyle adoratorów! — mówiła dalej pani Weasley. — Ostatnio spotykała się z jakimś mugolem, teraz znów z Harrym, i jeszcze koło niej kręci się uroczy Blaise… Doprawdy powinna któregoś w końcu wybrać i się ustatkować. — Molly pokiwała głową z dezaprobatą.

Dumbledore poklepał przyjaciółkę po ramieniu.

— Jestem pewien, że i ona kiedyś się ustatkuje — powiedział.

— Masz jakieś wieści od Charliego? — spytała pani Weasley, nagle poważniejąc. Rok wcześniej jej drugi, w kolejności starszeństwa, syn, nagle zniknął, zostawiając jedynie krótką notatkę, w której napisał, że kocha ich wszystkich i żeby go nie szukali. Molly jednak nie poddawała się i próbowała go szukać na własną rękę. Poinformowała o jego zniknięciu także Albusa, który obiecał jej pomóc w poszukiwaniach. Na razie jednak te nie przyniosły jednak żadnych rezultatów.

Dumbledore pokręcił przecząco głową, a Molly zbladła. Powoli już traciła nadzieję na odnalezienie syna. Albus nie chciał kłamać, zwłaszcza, widząc swoją wieloletnią przyjaciółkę na skraju załamania, jednakże dla dobra sprawy musiał. _To tylko dla dobra sprawy_, stwierdził w myślach i patrząc na łzy, pojawiające się w kącikach oczu pani Weasley, pomyślał. _Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz, Molly._

###

Severus nie chciał wierzyć w to, co przeczytał. Najchętniej cofnąłby czas i nie wszedł do tego gabinetu. Owszem sam zabił wielu ludzi i nie twierdził nawet, że jest dobrym człowiekiem, bo takim nie był, jednakże to, co zrobił jego starszy brat, Thomas, było naprawdę przerażające, nawet jak dla niego. Snape nie nigdy tak naprawdę nie znał swego brata. Zresztą była to wina ich ojca, Thomas był synem ich ojca jeszcze z pierwszego małżeństwa, i mimo że jego oboje rodzice byli mugolami, on sam był czarodziejem. Severus poznał go dopiero, kiedy poszedł do Hogwartu, wcześniej Thomasa wychowywała matka, która uciekła wraz z nim od jego ojca. Miała znacznie więcej szczęścia niż matka Severusa. Snape utrzymywał z bratem luźne kontakty jedynie przez rok – kiedy on zaczynał szkołę, Thomas już ją kończył. Jedyne z czym kojarzył mu się jego starszy brat, były właśnie eliksiry. Najwyraźniej obaj byli w nich niebywale uzdolnieni. Jak się teraz okazało, nie było to dobre. Gdyby Thomas nie znał tak dobrze eliksirów i prawdopodobnie także zaklęć, nie zrobiłby nieodwracalnej krzywdy małemu dziecku.

Severus westchnął, podnosząc kajet i przejrzał jeszcze raz kajet, modląc się w duchu by to wszystko okazało się jedynie jedną wielką farsą.

_7 dzień ciąży Angeli_

_Do herbaty codziennie przez nią pitej dolałem trzynaście kropel smoczej krwi oraz jedną jednorożca, zmieszanych z odchodami smoka. Powinno zadziałać. Moje dziecko (mam nadzieję, że będzie to chłopak) będzie genialne. Nawet Voldemort nie posiadał takiej potęgi, jaką ono będzie mogło mieć. To będzie geniusz sam w sobie, nie popełni w życiu żadnego błędu._

Snape przeszukał w pamięci te mniej znane właściwości smoczej i jednorożca krwi, zmieszanych z odchodami smoka.. _To nie miało prawa zadziałać bez jakiegoś zaklęcia._ Były Mistrz Eliksirów przerzucił kilka stron zeszytu. Jak się okazało miał rację.

_12 tydzień ciąży Angeli_

_Angela poroniła. Coś musiało pójść źle. Muszę porozmawiać z Kuberym. _

_Dwa lata później_

_Moja żona ponownie zaszła w ciążę. Na reszcie. Obawiałem się, że już nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Po stracie pierwszego dziecka, nie chciała mieć już żadnego._

_Tym razem zrobiłem to, co ostatnio, jednakże przed podaniem wywaru żonie, rzuciłem na niego zaklęcie za sugestią Santiego. Tym razem powinno zadziałać, na pewno tak będzie._

Severus przeklął siarczyście. Jego brat nawet nie napisał jakie to było zaklęcie. Snape był pewien, że go nie zna, a więc musiało pochodzić ze Starożytnej Magii, po którą on nigdy nie sięgnął, zważywszy na to, że już Czarna Magia była ryzykowna, a Starożytna podobno była jeszcze gorsza. Teraz byłemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów nie chodziło bynajmniej oto, że mógłby odwrócić działanie zaklęcia i składników, które dodał do herbaty Angeli, Thomas. Co to, to nie mógł – bądź, co bądź od paru lat nie miał jak czarować, jego różdżka, już dawno nieużywana, leżała zakurzona w najniższej szufladzie jego biurka; przez jakiś czas chciał nawet ją przełamać, nie zrobił tego jednak, przeklinając niejako swój sentyment. Tym razem Severus chciał po prostu zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. Dla Sary Snape, jego bratanicy i tak nie było już nadziei. Wiedział o tym, aż za dobrze. Nie miał pojęcia, co takiego mogłoby ją ocalić.

###

Blaise obserwował Ginny, kiedy ta tańczyła z jakimś blondwłosym mugolem. Z reguły nie chadzał do klubów na dyskoteki, jednakże dla samej obserwacji najmłodszej i jedynej córki Molly i Artura Weasleyów, warto było złamać swoje zasady. Ginewra Weasley umiała tańczyć, co do tego Blaise nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.

Kiedy piosenka się skończyła, Zabini podszedł do niej i do jej partnera.

— Odbijamy — powiedział, rzuciwszy dość groźne spojrzenie blondynowi znad przymrużonych powiek.

Mugol ustąpił i Blaise chwycił za ręce Ginny, uśmiechając się do niej lekko. Panna Weasley wyrwała się jednak z jego uścisku.

— Nie mogę, Blaise — powiedziała, uśmiechając się smutno.

— Dlaczego? — Chciał wiedzieć. Zabini nie chciał wyglądać na złego, jednak nie udało mu się ukryć lekkiego zawodu.

— Umówiłam się z Harrym — odpowiedziała. — Być może wreszcie się do niego wprowadzę! — oświadczyła wesoło.

Blaise jęknął w duchu. _Przeklęty Potter! Przeklęta miłość!_

###

Kiedy wrócili do domu Snape'a Severus udał się do swojej prywatnej biblioteki, a Sara do swojego pokoju. Tak spędzili cały dzień. Severus poczekał, aż Sara zaśnie, po czym wyszedł z domu. Od dawna nie utrzymywał kontaktu z niegdysiejszymi czarodziejami, nie licząc paru listów od Albusa oraz przypadkowego spotkania w przedszkolu z panną Granger. Dzwoniąc do przedszkola dowiedział się od tamtejszej dyrektorki, gdzie mieszka jego była uczennica. Krzywiąc się z lekka, ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Nie bardzo miał ochotę zobaczyć się z nią ponownie, jednak zważywszy na okoliczności, nie miał zbyt wielkiego wybory. Albus nie poinformował go, gdzie przebywa, a ta sprawa z pewnością nie należała do takich, które można omówić przez listy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że panna Granger będzie wiedziała, w jaki inny sposób skontaktować się z Dumbledore'em.

_Puk, puk… puk, puk… _Severus zapukał do drzwi mieszkania. Kiedy po piętnastu minutach nikt nie odpowiedział, westchnął z irytacją skierował się do wyjścia z budynku. Traf chciał, że na schodach wpadł na brązowowłosą kobietę, jak się okazało, pannę Granger.

— Profesorze… — zaczęła zaskoczona. Przyzwyczajenie wzięło nad nią górę.

— Granger, no nareszcie. Ile można czekać — warknął.

Zaśmiała się cicho.

— Nie wydaje mi się, abyśmy byli umówieni — odparła.

Jego jedna brew powędrowała do góry.

— I co z tego? — warknął ponownie.

— To z tego, profesorze, że nie mam zwyczaju przychodzić do domu na niezapowiedziane wizyty. Nie musiałam wracać wcześniej, jako że nie wiedziałam, że zastane tu tak niespodziewanego gościa — wytłumaczyła mu, niczym małemu dziecku. Nie bardzo wiedziała jak ma się do niego zwracać, dlatego poprzestała na „profesorze" mimo że formalnie nie był już nauczycielem.

— Nie jestem głupi — oświadczył chłodnym tonem.

— Nie jest pan — zgodziła się z nim.

###

— A więc profesorze Snape, z jakiej okazji złożył mi pan wizytę? — spytała Hermiona, podając Severusowi kubek z czarną kawą.

Mężczyzna skinął głową w podziękowaniu i pokrótce wytłumaczył pannie Granger w czym rzecz. Słuchała bez przerywania mu i zadawania zbędnych pytań.

— Wiesz jak skontaktować się z Dumbledore'em? — spytał, kiedy skończył mówić.

Skinęła głową twierdząco i postanowiła wraz z nim udać się do Molly. Załatwią dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu, jako że i ona miała sprawę do Albusa.

— A co jeśli nic się nie da zrobić? — zapytała cicho.

Snape wiedział, że chodziło jej o Sarę. Wstał od stołu i wpatrując się w ulicę za oknem odparł poważnym tonem:

— Trzeba będzie ją zabić.

Mówiąc to, był przekonany, że to będzie absolutnie konieczne, że nie znajdą innego wyjścia z tej sytuacji.


	5. Rozdział 4

**A/N: **Okej, to jest bardzo krótki rozdział (jedynie nieco ponad 1000 słów), za co przepraszam. Ale to rozdział przejściowy, co oznacza, że się w nim bardzo mało dzieje, w zasadzie nic. Za to również przepraszam. I to nie było betowane, także wszelkie błędy są z całą pewnością moją winą. Za to też przepraszam.

Ogólnie w tym rozdziale jest tylko jedno rozstanie, obserwowanie Sary przez Hermionę, nić porozumienia pomiędzy Harrym a Blaise'em i zszokowany Zabini na dokładkę.

W następnym rozdziale, natomiast, sporo się wyjaśni.

* * *

**Rozdział 4**

Spotkali się w kawiarni mieszczącej się niedaleko domu Harry'ego. Kiedy przyszła, on już tam był. Siedział przy niewielkim stoliku ustawionym tuż przy wejściu do kafejki, pił kawę i przeglądał gazetę.

— Cześć, Harry — przywitała się z uśmiechem na ustach.

Brunet odłożył gazetę, wstał od stołu i odsunął jej krzesło.

_Prawdziwy dżentelmen_, pomyślała Ginny i jeszcze większy uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz.

— Witaj, Ginny. — Uśmiechnął się lekko do niej. — Kawy? Herbaty? Zamówić ci coś?

Pokręciła przecząco głową.

— Nie, dziękuję — powiedziała. — Więc po co chciałeś się dzisiaj spotkać? — spytała chwilę później.

Cały czas się uśmiechała, jak gdyby była naprawdę szczęśliwa. Była niemalże pewna, że Harry zaraz poprosi ją o wprowadzenie się do niego. Oczywiście, że powiedziałaby „tak"; nie odmówiłaby, nie było takiej opcji. Owszem, nie widzieli się przez jakiś czas, ale już wcześniej zaczęło się między nimi robić naprawdę poważnie. To już nie było dłużej spotykanie się zauroczonych sobą nastolatków, to był poważny związek dwóch dorosłych ludzi, którzy widzieli wspólną przyszłość. I choć Ginny nie była do końca przekonana, czy kocha Harry'ego, czuła się z nim dobrze, bezpiecznie i na miejscu, czuła się z nim lepiej niż z kimkolwiek innym, i chciała, naprawdę, chciała aby między nimi wyszło, żeby wszystko się ułożyło – naprawdę chciała przenieść ten związek na wyższy poziom i wprowadzić się do Harry'ego.

— Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, Gin — zaczął brunet. — Słuchaj, nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć, ale…

Ginny nie wiedziała w czym problem. Przecież Harry musiał zdawać sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że ona z wielką chęcią zamieszkałaby z nim. Musiała jednak przyznać, chociaż w myślach, że jeśli chodziło o sprawy damsko-męskie, Harry zawsze był nieśmiały i nieco nieporadny.

— Zależy mi na tobie, Gin, naprawdę. Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby między nami wyszło, ale… To nie jest najlepszy czas na to — powiedział w końcu, nie patrząc jej w oczy.

Ginny spojrzała na niego zszokowana. Tego zdecydowanie się nie spodziewała. Harry z nią zrywał.

— Dlaczego, Harry, dlaczego? — zapytała po chwili milczenia, próbując powstrzymać łzy napływające jej do oczu.

Podniósł wzrok.

— Nie mogę się teraz zbyt angażować. Mam zbyt wiele na głowie. Przepraszam, Gin, naprawdę cię przepraszam. Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby było inaczej — odpowiedział. — I nie mogę o tym mówić — dodał, widząc, że Ginny już otwiera usta, by spytać, go, co takiego ma na głowie, co jest ważniejsze od niej, od nich, od miłości.

###

Do Molly Weasley miała się wybrać ze Snape'em dopiero w czasie lunchu. Jako, że przedszkole, w którym pracowała, zatrudniało niezwykle mało pracowników, nie mogła wziąć całego dnia wolnego. Spojrzała na zegarek. Była dopiero dziesiąta piętnaście – do lunchu zostały jeszcze ponad dwie godziny. Hermiona miała tylko nadzieję, że miną dość szybko. Przetarła zmęczone oczy. Poprzednią noc spędziła na zamartwianiu się sytuacją z Sarą Snape. Nie myślała jednakże w ogóle o tajemniczym współlokatorze Harry'ego i Wieczystej Przysiędze Dumbledore'a, która nawet po wielkim wyładowaniu magicznym, nie straciła swej mocy. Westchnąwszy, spojrzała na czarnowłosą dziewczynkę, siedzącą na huśtawce. Sara nigdy nie była zwykłym dzieckiem. Z tego, co zaobserwowała Hermiona, nie miała w przedszkolu żadnych przyjaciół – w ogóle rzadko rozmawiała z kimkolwiek i zazwyczaj nie zachowywała się jak normalna sześciolatka. Po tym, co powiedział jej Snape, znała przyczynę takiego jej zachowania. Wcześniej jej to trochę umykało. Owszem, Sara nie była zwykła, ale wówczas Hermiona przypisywała to surowemu wychowaniu i zbyt wczesnemu dorośnięciu. Zresztą za każdym razem, kiedy o tym myślała, po chwili zapominała, że Sara jest dziwna. _Dziwne to_, pomyślała. Normalnie założyłaby, że rzucono na Sarę pewien rodzaj kamuflującego zaklęcia, ale teraz magia nie istniała. Nie rozumiała tego, ale zamierzała się jak najszybciej dowiedzieć wszystkiego. Co, jak co, ale nie lubiła pozostawać w niewiedzy.

###

Po wyjściu Ginny z kawiarni, Harry jeszcze tam został. Pił kawę, pochłonięty w myślach. Tak naprawdę nie chciał się rozstawać z Ginny. Nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, że było im dobrze razem. Ale teraz Harry nie szukał poważnego związku i z pewnością nie był jeszcze gotowy na ślub. Ponadto dochodził jeszcze jego współlokator o którym Ginny nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia. Pomijając nawet _Michaela_, związek z Ginny nie był obecnie dobrym pomysłem dla niego. Z Ginny zawsze było poważnie, może nawet zbyt poważnie i Harry był pewien, że gdyby zostali razem, a ona wprowadziłaby się do niego, to prędzej, czy później państwo Weasley zaczęliby naciskać na ślub, a on nie był pewien czy umiałby im odmówić. W końcu skończyłby z gromadką dzieci, a to prawdę mówiąc nie stanowiło zbyt atrakcyjnej przyszłości dla niego.

— Potter. Można się przysiąść? — Z zamyślenia wyrwał go znajomo brzmiący głos.

Harry podniósł wzrok.

— Zabini. — Skinął mu głową. — Jasne, siadaj — dodał niejako z niechęcią. Wciąż miał w pamięci sytuację, w której Zabini próbował go podrywać i udowodnić mu, że jest gejem.

Blaise usiadł na krześle na którym uprzednio siedziała Ginny i kiedy podeszła do niego kelnerka, pytając co podać, zamówił piwo, mimo że było dopiero południe.

— Nie za wcześnie na picie? — Zainteresował się Harry.

— Nie — Mruknął tylko Blaise. — Czasami południe to już odpowiedni czas na picie — dorzucił chwilę później. Nie dodał, że tak naprawdę to Potter, jest powodem przez który pije o tak wczesnej porze.

— Racja — przytaknął Harry, po czym machnął ręką na kelnerkę i sam zamówił piwo.

###

— Ja i Gin zerwaliśmy — powiedział Harry, powoli kończąc czwarte piwo. Nie był do końca pijany – jeszcze nie – ale wyrwało mu się.

Od prawie dwóch siedzieli w kawiarni i pili. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że obaj nie pałali do siebie przyjaźnią, a na picie, dla normalnego człowieka, wciąż było przynajmniej trochę za wcześnie.

Z każdym kolejnym zamawianym przez nich piwem kelnerka spoglądała na nich dziwnie. Harry nie był pewien dlaczego – przecież mieli prawo tu być, mieli również prawo pić nawet w południe – ale nie interesowało go to zbyt bardzo. Powoli wszystko stawało się dla niego mało interesujące, był lekko zamroczony i był pewien, że jeszcze jedno piwo, a straci kontakt z rzeczywistością. Na pewno nie miał tak mocnej głowy jak Zabini, który cały czas wyglądał, jakby dopiero zaczynał pierwsze piwo.

— Nie powiem, że mi przykro, bo nie jest — odparł tylko neutralnym tonem Blaise. Nie uśmiechnął się również. Zabrzmiał nawet nonszalancko. Ale w duchu musiał przyznać, że mu ulżyło.

— Wiem. Nie wiem nawet dlaczego ci o tym mówię. — Harry zaczynał powoli brzmieć jak nie do końca kontaktujący z rzeczywistością człowiek.

— Mimo wszystko, dobrze, że powiedziałeś — mruknął Blaise.

— Będziesz próbował? — zapytał Harry.

Blaise doskonale wiedział o czym Potter mówił.

— Będę — przyznał.

— Opiekuj się nią, dobrze?

Zabini skinął potakująco głową.

— Będę — obiecał, po czym zamówił im po kolejnym piwie.

###

Drzwi do kawiarni otworzyły się i do środka wszedł wysoki szatyn. Harry nie podniósł wzroku i nie zauważył go do momentu w którym Blaise wypuścił piwo z ręki. Płyn rozlał się po drewnianej podłodze, ale żaden z nich nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Blaise wpatrywał się zszokowany z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy na nowoprzybyłego, Harry natychmiastowo wytrzeźwiał i zaklął pod nosem, a szatyn spytał:

— Cześć, Harry, możesz mi pożyczyć swój klucz? Mój został w domu. Zapomniałem go wziąć ze sobą, jak wychodziliśmy.


End file.
